


Спасти проституток

by zingefuri



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как закончилось первое сотрудничество Шинсенгуми с Ёшиварой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти проституток

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан для Августовского Фестиваля на diary.ru

Идут мимо вереницы одинаковых женщин: яркая помада, глаза подведены, пестрота праздничных кимоно бледную кожу очерчивает. Шагают одинаково, одеты одинаково, одинаковыми бесстыдно-скромными взглядами равнодушно оглядывают глазеющих мужчин.

Будто колонна солдат идут по Эдо проститутки. Наручники на их руках стыдливо прикрыты разноцветными платками, полуобнаженные груди колышутся в такт неспешной поступи; то и дело мелькают в плотном строю голые ноги, с которых соскользнул текучий шелк.

В самом начале процессии, протянувшейся на полквартала от ворот Ёшивары, за толпой любопытных смутно виднеются крыши фургонов для перевозки заключенных. Мельтешат отсветы красно-синих мигалок.

Сого запускает запись, а потом еще раз, а потом еще. Говорит:

— Дело об исчезновении проституток. Ну надо же.

В ускоренной перемотке движутся на экране одинаковые женщины. Улыбаются одинаково, подчиняются приказам одинаковых мужчин в полицейской форме. Хиджиката рассматривает чудовищную процессию близнецов вместе с Сого, пока тому не надоедает, по инерции пытается найти смысл в куске собственного отражения.

— Эй, Хиджиката-извращенец, это что, кровь из носа?

— Заткнись.

Хиджиката отворачивается от телевизора, нащупывает за спиной пачку сигарет. Проверяет — а вдруг и правда кровь? — пока закуривает. Раскрытая папка с рапортами на его коленях вся в пепле, рядом полная пепельница.

Только Сого может радоваться тому, что Шинсенгуми в очередной раз спихнули безнадежный случай, гора бумажной работы свалилась не на него.

— И что будем делать? — спрашивает Хиджиката у подозрительно молчаливого Кондо.

Сого отмахивается от дыма, цепляет на лицо приторную улыбку:

— А надо что-то делать? Если мы и в этот раз провалимся, нашей репутации конец.

— Почему ты говоришь так, будто это хорошо?! Почему?!

— Тоши, Сого, успокойтесь. Нам просто надо сделать что-нибудь!

В самом деле, — думает Хиджиката. — На что я надеялся?

Сого щелкает пультом, и одинаковые женщины возвращаются на экран. Пятьдесят шесть проституток, одетые в аляповатые праздничные кимоно, идут сквозь толпу в сопровождении семерых полицейских, идут к фургонам, чтобы уехать невесть куда.

— Можно просто ввалиться в Ёшивару и порезать там всех, — предлагает Сого, тыча пальцем в экран. — Наверняка кто-нибудь да расколется.

— Не мели чушь! — Хиджиката отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а Кондо кивает с видом человека, наконец нашедшего ответ.

Пока Хиджиката думает, как теперь объяснить, что план Сого не годится, тот принимается считать проституток, почти прижавшись носом к телевизору. Делает вид, что его всё это не касается, отрывает от листка с чьим-то рапортом клочок за клочком. У него получается что-то вроде человечка с сигаретой, заботливо загнутой так, чтобы было похоже.

В конце концов Кондо чешет в затылке и говорит, что надо бы придумать что-нибудь другое. Предлагает:

— У нас несколько сотен свидетелей, видеосъемка, кипы фотографий. Оставим Ёшивару в покое и пойдем по следу копов на видео.

Сого молчит — ждет реакции Хиджикаты. Тот молчит тоже: и так ясно, что это бесполезные полумеры. Чудом найденный след приведет к заказчику, какой-нибудь крупной шишке-аманто с дипломатическим иммунитетом, к воротам дворца сёгуна или одного из посольств. Тупиковый след, бесполезный. Опять Шинсенгуми загубят себе репутацию, обвиняя предержащих власть в очередной безделице.

Хиджиката цепляется за припорошенную пеплом папку, как за спасательный круг, листает страницы, на которых протоколы допросов, схожие до последнего слова.

— Пойду в патруль, — Сого встает, поворачивается спиной к процессии полураздетых женщин на экране. — Может, зайду к боссу.

— Не хватало нам еще этого кудрявого ублюдка, — бормочет Хиджиката.

Конечно, Сого не может выйти тихо. Трещат фусума, каблуки высекают из дощатого пола громкий стук; что-то падает, что-то грохочет, и всё это одновременно, пока уверенная поступь не гасится о траву внутреннего двора.

Страницы в папке кончаются вместе с бесполезно перегоревшей сигаретой: Хиджиката затянулся всего раз или два, курить хочет всё так же. Кондо сидит рядом, надеясь, что лучший план придет сам собой, а думает наверняка об Отаэ или Ёшиваре, косится на экран, где видео включено на бесконечный повтор.

— Надо попасть в Ёшивару, пока не стало поздно, — говорит Хиджиката. — Здесь замешана верхушка, которой мы навредить не сможем, за пределами Ёшивары след поведет только в тупик.

— Сдаться и искать мелочь? — хмурится Кондо. — С таким отношением у нас конечно ничего не получится.

— И всё же прошу разрешить мне поискать другой путь.

В повисшей тишине можно услышать шуршание диска в DVD-плеере. Хиджиката ждет ответа на официальный запрос, пусть и устный, не документированный, на который Кондо обязан ответить в официальной манере. Тот этого не любит, хмурится еще больше, перекладывает папку к себе на колени.

— Против приказа полезешь, если я не разрешу?

— Нет, — Хиджиката почти не лжет. — Репутация Шинсенгуми в любом случае не должна пострадать.

— Пользуйся чем хочешь.

Когда становится понятно, что испорченный формальностями разговор окончен, Хиджиката подхватывает с пола пустую пачку. Обреченные на неудачу расследования продвигаются медленно, и он прикидывает, долго ли получится сдерживать боевой задор Сого, подбрасывая ему сведения о Кацуре чаще, чем обычно.

По негласным правилам хорошего тона нужно дать верхушке время на зачистку следов, подождать, пока они не решат, кого обвинить.

Перекошенные резким движением фусума раздвигаются неохотно. Хиджиката поправляет вышедшие из пазов рейки носком ботинка, так же выравнивает створки, чтобы не терлись друг о друга. Чуть дальше по коридору лежит навзничь Ямазаки со свежей шишкой на лбу.

Говорит, даже не пытаясь подняться:

— Доброе утро, Хиджиката-сан.

— Да ни черта не утро! Какого ты тут валяешься?

— К вам пришла какая-то женщина. А Окита-сан…

— Иди подметать!

— Слушаюсь!

У нас же военная организация, — думает Хиджиката. — Самураи, кодекс, сеппуку.

Смотрит в спину ухрамывающему Ямазаки, пытаясь понять, что не так.

— Эй, Ямазаки! Что еще за женщина? Где?

— В вашем кабинете. Сказала, что хочет поговорить.

— Не оставлять посетителей без присмотра! — на бегу кричит Хиджиката, обращаясь то ли к подчиненным, то ли к Кондо, то ли к себе. — За нарушение правила — смерть!

Женщина ждет его у фусума.

Привалилась плечом к столбу, которым когда-то давно подпирали прогнувшийся потолок, в руке исходящая плотной дымкой трубка. Одета в одно из тех самых, одинаковых кимоно, тугая резинка сетчатых чулок, выглядывающих из разреза, чуть перетягивает бедро. Хиджиката подходит ближе, видит и перетяжку, и шрамы на лице, рассматривает узор из темных листьев на темном шелке.

Женщина затягивается, держа трубку изящно, одними подушечками пальцев, смотрит на Хиджикату странно: оценивающе, презрительно, с невыносимым превосходством. Непохожа на проституток, ушедших невесть куда с подставным конвоем.

— Глава вооруженных сил Ёшивары, — представляется женщина. — Цукуё.

— Хиджиката Тоширо, заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, — кивает он.

В кабинете под потолком висит сладковатый дым. Окунуться в него после безвкусной свежести веранды, открытой ветру — одно удовольствие; Цукуё вдыхает полной грудью, узнав запах. Хиджиката миг раздумывает, не спросить ли, какой сорт табака она курит, но потом вспоминает, что не любит трубки.

— Я хочу предложить вам сделку. — Гостья устраивается на жестком стуле без приглашения, кладет ногу на ногу, скрещивает руки на груди.

Хиджиката проходит мимо нее к шкафу, смотрит на уставленные папками полки, вспоминая, где осталась заначка.

— Сделку?

— Вам нужны продажные копы, нам — похищенные женщины. Можно договориться об обмене.

Хиджиката замирает на вдохе. Думает: вот она, та самая удача, что идет прямо в руки.

Цукуё едва заметно улыбается, щурится, затягиваясь табаком со сладковатым запахом.

— Разумеется, нам нужны гарантии. Никаких отчетов, никаких договоров — но если вы нарушите условия сделки, я лично убью вашего командующего.

— До этого не дойдет.

— Мое дело предупредить.

Уцелевшая после набегов Сого пачка обнаруживается за пресс-папье с золоченой фигуркой собаки. Собака замерла, указывая на близость добычи, мышцы под золотой шкурой напряжены.

— Мы готовы сотрудничать.

Путь назад, к комнате для совещаний, кажется куда длиннее: Цукуё идет неспешно, разглядывая накренившийся кусок крыши, убирающих жилой блок людей, сёдзи в мелких заплатках. Хиджиката отрешенно думает, что надо бы сменить бумагу, как появятся деньги, а то выглядит неважно; поправляет огонек сигареты, стряхивает пепел в траву. Тлеет в обсыхающей на солнце чаше бумажная фигурка, занявшаяся с кончика аккуратно загнутой сигареты.

Кондо еще на месте, сидит рядом с телевизором, погрузившись в раздумья. DVD-плеер шуршит диском, по экрану идут к фургонам для перевозки заключенных одинаковые проститутки.

— Кондо Исао, — почти кричит Хиджиката. — Командир Шинсенгуми.

Ищет взглядом пульт, пока Цукуё представляется во второй раз. Та устраивается на полу без тени смущения, снова переходит сразу к делу.

— Я могу устроить вам встречу с теми, кто увел девочек.

***  
Хиджиката предпочел бы появиться в Ёшиваре в форме Шинсенгуми, с катаной, не прилепленной к ножнам куском сургуча, на полицейской машине, битком набитой походным арсеналом Сого. Спугнуть сиреной шваль, что косится на его запечатанный меч, поглаживая рукояти свободных, легко выходящих из ножен, искупать клинок в крови тех, кто наберется смелости остаться. Пронести по улицам весть о своей силе, пробудить страх растерявших совесть мужчин.

Но план есть план, и Хиджиката Тоширо, замкомандира скандально известных Шинсенгуми, ведет себя подобно комнатной собачке.

Цукуё, притворно расслабленная, идет чуть впереди. За ней тянется призрачный шлейф табачного дыма, который Хиджиката старательно перебивает запахом собственных сигарет.

Ее боятся. Прячут в рукава наркотики, убирают ладони с рукоятей мечей, прекращают споры. Цукуё здесь страж закона, и форма полиции смотрится в Ёшиварской толпе так же чужеродно, как набитое оружием кимоно охранницы-проститутки — на улицах Эдо.

— Мы скоро придем, — предупреждает Цукуё. Тычет трубкой в сторону фонтана, изображающего рождение Афродиты из мясистой раковины. Морская пена у ее ног пахнет приторным шампунем, вместо отбитого указательного пальца — презерватив, набитый ватой и проволокой.

Разруха всюду — Хиджиката с интересом оглядывается, подмечая свежие трещины, обезображивающие стены, разбитые стёкла, крест-накрест забитые двери служебных входов. Мирная жизнь Ёшиваре не дается, Хоусен передал жажду крови своему детищу, которое без его железной хватки разваливается на глазах.

— Старайся говорить поменьше, — напоминает Цукуё.

За статуей Афродиты начинаются деревянные клетки, из которых выглядывают заинтересованные женщины. Перед клетками маячат люди в форме полиции Эдо, открыто, не пытаясь спрятать офицерские нашивки; заигрывают с проститутками. Некоторые отдают на входе сложенные пополам бумажки, слишком мало, за такие смешные деньги купишь разве что блок сигарет.

Хиджиката подмечает всё это неосознанно, оценивает узкие улочки, ищет на стенах уступы, по которым можно взбежать от преследования на верхние этажи и крыши. В переулке, по которому его ведет Цукуё, два потайных хода — чуть отходят деревянные рейки, покосился фанерный лист, выкрашенный так искусно, что от остальной стены не отличается. Фонари привешены на прочные прутья, какие-то бочки, кипы досок и книг лежат так, чтобы можно было залезть на балконы.

Всюду охрана: женщины, одетые в аляповатые кимоно, прячут лица за масками. Провожают взглядами Цукуё, видно, что она для них — образец. У многих в руках трубки, пахнущие похоже, сладковато, но не так приятно.

Переулок заканчивается неказистой дверью, спрятанной за очередной стопкой бочек, коробок и досок. Дверь скрипит громко, почти взвизгивает дважды, Хиджиката ступнями чувствует, как она поворачивается на петлях.

Из полутемного коридорчика, грязного настолько, что не видно деревянного пола под нанесенной землей, — в огромную комнату. Убранные фусума прислонены к стене, живые цветы в кадках сдвинуты к приоткрытым сёдзи; в центре — низкий столик, когда-то бывший котацу. Цукуё садится перед ним первой, выбрав место спиной к слепой стене, рядом с ней пристраивается Хиджиката. Кладет по правую руку запечатанный меч, поддевает сургучную печать ногтем, пробуя на прочность.

— Сможешь вытащить, — замечает Цукуё. — Но тебе это пока не понадобится.

В молчании ждать неуютно. В трубке иссякает плотный сладковатый дым, дотлевает до фильтра вторая сигарета — долго приходится ждать. Хиджиката от нечего делать вспоминает одинаковых проституток, выгнанных за пределы Ёшивары полуодетыми, нащупывает за пазухой прохладный камень с колкими гранями.

По коридору топочут три пары ног. Входят мужчины в мятой полицейской форме, которым место в переулках, разгонять прижившуюся шваль.

— Вот уж не думал, что дьявольский замком Шинсенгуми окажется крысой, — смеется один из них.

Садится только самый широкий в плечах. Ловит одну ладонь другой, устраивает их на столе обстоятельно, ерзая. Цукуё прячет трубку в рукав кимоно, и там что-то металлически звякает.

— Господин Хиджиката хочет предложить вам сделку, — говорит она.

— Слушаем, — усмехается второй, оставшийся стоять.

Сидящий становится еще шире, напрягается, раздувая огромные мышцы. Шея у него толщиной с бедро Цукуё, невозмутимо звякающей чем-то в рукаве.

— Украденные проститутки в обмен на бриллиант Тазасу.

Очередь широкого улыбаться, и тот с готовностью показывает дыры на месте нескольких передних зубов. Некуда ему уже набухать, трещит на плечах форма, но он никак остановиться не может. Хиджиката замечает, как на подельника смотрят стоящие — с благоговейным страхом — и улыбается в ответ, выкладывая залапанный камешек на исцарапанную древесину.

— Проверим, — бросает широкий.

Цукуё накрывает камень рукой.

— Мы бы не стали предлагать вам непроверенную сделку. Ювелиры подтвердили его ценность.

Еще бы, — думает Хиджиката, — это же Ёшиварская безделушка.

Широкий размышляет — видно, как тяжело это ему дается, он чуть сдувается, полностью помещаясь на своей стороне стола. Двое за его спиной блестят бегающими глазками, клонятся вперед так, будто хотят выхватить камень из-под ладони Цукуё.

— Тойго-сан, — шепчет первый, — нам стоит выказать свое расположение.

— Тойго-сан, — торопится прошептать второй, — если мы сейчас устроим проверку, то выкажем неуважение.

Цукуё убирает руку, позволяет увидеть, как тусклый свет играет на совершенных гранях. Камень огромен, больше, чем любой другой на свете.

— Алмаз с планеты Канон, — рассказывает Цукуё. — Обработали на ее спутнике, Фаноне. Господин Хиджиката нашел его в багаже аманто во время задержания.  
На лбу Широкого — Тойго-сана — выступает пот.

— Цену бриллианта Тазасу считают равной стоимости планеты, на которой он был найден. Любой состоятельный аманто купит его у вас на черном рынке.

— Мы согласны, — решается Широкий. Думает еще немного, прибавляет: — Только в счет нашего сотрудничества.

— Конечно, — улыбается Цукуё. — Думаю, связь между нами станет еще прочнее.

Хиджиката не сказал ни слова, но этого никто не замечает — полицейские по-европейски жмут протянутые руки, обещают проследить, чтобы с проститутками ничего не случилось. Первый вынимает из рукава мобильный телефон, пищит кнопками; второй смотрит на него с завистью.

Тойго интересуется, можно ли им пока развлечься.

— Бесплатно, понимаете? В честь сделки.

Цукуё кивает. Звякает рукавом предупреждающе, но полицейские уже и не понимают ничего, ломятся к выходу, толкаясь локтями, безо всякой субординации.

— Это было слишком просто, — говорит Хиджиката, вдоволь насладившись тишиной.

— Они идиоты, — соглашается Цукуё. — Но не упустят возможности заработать дважды.

***  
Фургоны приезжают под покровом ночи. На ту же кишащую людьми улицу, ведущую к воротам Ёшивары — прохожие останавливаются, смеются, показывая друг другу на красно-синее мельтешение мигалок.

Хиджиката выплевывает изо рта откушенный кусок фильтра, затаптывает тлеющую сигарету, размазывая ее по тротуарной плитке до невнятных ошметков.

Трещит трубка в руках стоящей рядом Цукуё, в наушнике слышится чей-то плевок. Голос из наушника подсказывает Хиджикате, чьи дети эти тупые копы и куда им пойти.

— Как мы и обещали, — улыбается первый полицейский, держит сложенные лодочкой ладони у груди.

— Всё согласно договору, — аплодирует удачной сделке второй.

Из забранных решеткой оконец выглядывают проститутки, одинаково растрепанные, испуганные, бледные. Праздничные кимоно своей яркостью делают их похожими на синюшных утопленниц.

Прохожие поворачиваются к Хиджикате и Цукуё, нацепляют серьезные лица — все как один.

— Давай бриллиант, — говорит Тойго. Сыто рыгает Хиджикате в затылок, приставляет ему куда-то к печени холодную сталь.

За их спинами открываются ворота в Ёшивару — со скрипом; скрежещут поднимающиеся под нагрузкой лифты.

— Поехали! — рычит Хиджиката.

Голова Тойго взрывается бело-красной мякотью с коротким «чпок», где-то совсем рядом трещит перезаряжаемая винтовка. По затылку Хиджикаты стекает теплое, скользит под ворот, по спине, пока он отрывает катану от ножен.

Загазованным воздухом, перепревшим в легких сотен людей, дышится легко. Вооруженные черт-те чем трусы отскакивают от нарисованного лезвием полукружья, бегут прочь, не разбирая, куда. Где-то в толпе азартно кричит Цукуё, облепленная глупцами, не знающими, кто она, тротуар устлан потрохами вперемешку с нагромождениями тел.

Под равнодушное «отойдите чуть в сторону, Хиджиката-сан» мимо проносится огненная струя, ошпаривая его бок. Боль подстегивает, стачивает движения до прекрасной экономности; перед глазами — стена врагов. Обожженные воют, пока чье-нибудь лезвие не распарывает им глотки, поджигают чужие рукава и спины. Куча-мала, непохожая на настоящий бой, движется от стены к стене, откатывается к распахнутым воротам; кто-то спешит по бесконечной лестнице вниз.

Хиджиката отступает к лифтам вслед за сильным противником. Опрокинув его на крышу патрульной машины, пытается вытащить защемленное костяком лезвие — неудачно повернулся в последний момент.

— Вы не ранены? — спрашивает Ямазаки под руку, помогает как может. Хиджиката смотрит на себя, выкрашенного кровью с ног до головы, усмехается:

— Надо было одеться нормально.

Круговерть непрекращающейся мясорубки отвязывается от него — Шинсенгуми и без начальства неплохо проветривают мечи. Ямазаки ныряет туда, убедившись, что всё в порядке.

Вслед за темной тенью к лестницам спешит Цукуё, уводя за собой с дюжину юрких парней, твердо держащих в руках оружие. Хиджиката увязывается следом. По металлическим ступенькам скользят ноги — кругом кровь. Каждый шаг отдается по всей лестнице оглушительным грохотом, в конце изгибающейся металлической трубы не видно света. Когда на пути вдруг вырастает неподвижный куль, остановиться получается ценой ободранных о шипастые перила ладоней.

В Ёшивару Хиджиката въезжает верхом на трупе, истыканном кунаями. Здесь охранницы не пускают вглубь квартала прорвавшихся беглецов, нанизывают на копья продажных полицейских, раньше игравших роль хозяев. Кто-то из них не узнает Хиджикату из-за крови, тычет лезвием в бок, где ожог распирает ребра.

Он кое-как отбивается, стараясь не убить. Вспоминает, где можно залезть повыше.

— Наверху всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает невредимая Цукуё, вывалившись из темной подворотни у самой металлической стены. Скрежещет лифт; кто-то прыгает на него с высоты, оглушительно хлюпает сломанными костями.

С платформы съезжают фургоны для перевозки заключенных, слепят всех мигалками после мягких огней ночной Ёшивары.

***  
Бегут мимо вереницы одинаковых женщин: смазана помада, под глазами черные полукружья, рукава пестрых праздничных кимоно лезут под ноги. Визжат одинаково, напуганы одинаково, одинаковыми испуганно-невидящими взглядами безнадежно оглядывают воцарившийся хаос.

Охранницы пытаются спрятать их за спины, прячут копья, но испуганные слабые женщины бестолково мечутся, напарываясь на подставленные клинки.

— А ну стоп! — рявкает Хиджиката, вспомнив командный тон. На него оглядываются перепуганные проститутки, растерянные нападающие, обозленные охранницы; Цукуё хохочет в кулак, явно услышав что-то не то.

В наступившей тишине оглушителен ликующий вопль Шинсенгуми наверху.


End file.
